leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Wolf259/Lance The Twin Swordsman
Hi i am wolf259 This is a melee champion that i thought up of.And Please feel free to check out my other champion and see if you liked him (this is the link http://leagueoflegends.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Wolf259/Fear_The_Omen_Of_Nightmares) :) So this is a melee,Fighter,carry and he is called Lance The Twin Swordsman.He excels in fighting lots of enemies than just one enemy. I will get to his passive last but first these are his abilities (P.S please excuse my spelling if wrong :P ) 1st Ability (His Q) Blideside:-(Active) Lance instently dashes to his target and deals Physical Damage.At the end of the dash Lance gains bonus Armor for 4 seconds. *Cost: 50/55/60/65/70 mana *Cooldown: 13/11/9/7/5 seconds *Physical Damage: 20/45/70/95/120/145 (+1 per attack damage) *Range: 600 *Bonus Armor: 10/20/30/40/50 2nd Ability (His W) Backlash:-(Active) Lance starts absorbing damage for 3 seconds,after the 3 seconds of absorbing damage Lance's next basic attack will deal 30% of the Total absobed damage with in 4 seconds. *Cost: 50 mana *Cooldown: 12/11/10/9/8 seconds *Duration of absorbing damage: 3 seconds *Duration of attack damage: 4 seconds 3rd Ability (His E) Bloodstained Sword/Trench Blade:- Bloodstained Sword:-(Passive) Every time Lance Kills a Champion,Minion or Monster,he gains a stack of 'Bloodstained Sword'.Every stack of Bloodstained Sword provides 1% Armor Penetration for Lance's Trench Blade ability.Bloodstained Sword stacks up to 6 times. Trench Blade:-(Active) Lance strikes a target enemy dealing Physical Damage to it.This Ability has stack effects from 'Bloodstained Sword'.(Note that when Lance activets Trench Blade,Bloodstained Sword resets,meaning if you have 2 stacks of Bloodstained Sword, Trench Blade will deal Physical Damage and 2% Armor Penetration,then Bloodstained Sword will reset till you kill another enemy.) *Cost: 75 mana *Cooldown: 15/13/11/9/7 seconds *Physical Damage: 65/95/125/155/185 (+1 per attack damage) *Maximum Armor Penetration:- 6% *Minimum Armor Penetration:- 1% Ultimate Ability (His R) Twin Edge:- Lance takes out his second sword taking his ultimate stance for a few seconds.In this stance Lance has Bonus Attack Damage and Bonus Attack Speed. And grating Lance's 3 none ultimate abilities spacial effects . Blindside (His Q) will now stun the target enemy for 1.5 seconds Backlash (His W) will now do 40% of the Total Damage taken instad of 30%.Also If Lance is killed while using Backlash,the enemy will instently be dealt 60% of the Total Damage taken (without Lance attacking the enemy). Bloodstained Sword/Trench Blade (His E) will now have 6% Armor Penetration without the stacks and on activation will grant Lance a Movement Speed Buff for 3 seconds. *Cost:- 110 mana *Cooldown:- 130/110/90 seconds *Duration of Stance:- 6/8/10 seconds *Bonus Attack Damage:- +40/50/60 *Bonus Attack Speed:- 40% *Movement Speed Buff from Trench Blade:- 7% Why this kind of an ultimate,well now players can time there ultimate and also use this when in trouble duo to the special effects granted. Passive Head Count:-(Passive) If Lance's Health is lower than the health of his enemy or enemies for every enemy around Lance gives him 8 Attack Damage and 10 Armor. *This menas when Lance's total health is lower than his enemy or enemies health,for every enemy around him he gains +8 AD and +10 Armor. So if there is 1 enemy around Lance he gains only +8 AD and +10 Armor,and if there is 5 enemies around lance(Maximum number of enemies) he has +40 AD and +50 Armor.(note that when the Enemy or Enemies health goes below Lance's health the passive will go off.Meaning Lance can fight highter health enemies or stronger enemies well but will return to normal when they get weaker) *Range of Passive:- 1200 Vesion range. Well this is all for his abilities and passive,i will write his lore and stats later after your feedback. And i will leave you with the impression of what he will look like.He is a Man with a cloke on like an assassin and has to swords but only fights with one sword,till he uses his ultimate then he will take out his other sword and fight.He is not evil but he cares more about finding a balance within him. Well thats it for now feel free to comment and please if you think his abilities and Passive are too OP or UP please let me know.And also if you have any improvments or ability tune ups if neccessry please let me know in the commnets and please point out if anything is missing.Your feedback is very improtent to me. :) Thank you wolf259 Category:Custom champions